The invention relates to a belt buckle feeder.
Belt buckle feeders facilitate fastening end unfastening of a seat belt in that the belt buckle is reversibly moved, by means of a drive, from a retracted position in which it is no obstacle to the vehicle occupant during normal driving operation to an extended position in which the vehicle occupant may easily reach the belt buckle.
It is felt to be especially comfortable when the belt buckle in the extended position moves toward the vehicle occupant so as to facilitate insertion of the plug-in tongue.